LOGAN & KENDALL SITTING IN A TREE KISSING
by STAILS565
Summary: ADOPTED FROM MYTHOBOY: please read, fellow readers.
1. Chapter 1

**STAILS: SUP, STAILS565 here ,Heres my fourth, and last story, Mythoboy let me have when i ask him permission. os my fellow readers enjoy.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: BTR isn't own by me, and it wasn't Mythoboy's either**

_**Logan and Kendall sitting in a Tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G**_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_**Logan's POV**_

"Hey Kendall?"

"Yes Logan?" Kendall asked looking away from the TV.

"Do you want to come to the new museum with me today?" I asked hopefully

"No sorry Logan but I have a date with Jo." he said looking back at the TV.

"Oh ok then that's ok Kendal…Um bye." I said sadly walking out the door.

"Bye! Have fun!"

"Ugh! Stupid FUCKEN Jo!" I cursed as I made my way to the museum "Its always Jo this and Jo that and no Logan sorry I have a date with Jo. UGH! That stupid Bitch took away my best friend I don't even get to hang out with him anymore! He doesn't even call me Logie anymore! I sighed sadly as I got too the museum "Why did I have to fall for my best friend?" I said sadly as I entered the museum.

_**Kendall's POV**_

"Oh-ok then that's ok Kendall…um bye" Said Logan sadly walking out the door.

"Bye! Have fun!" I sighed as the door closed.' _I'm REALLY sorry Logie'_ I thought to myself. I wish I could go with him I desperately want to but I have a date with Jo. I miss hanging out with him, but I know if I do hang out with him I know I won't be able to control myself. That's right you guessed it I have feelings for my Best Friend Logan Mitchell the SMART, SHORT, and SEXY brunette. I sighed again when I saw that the time was 3:30 I got up off the couch and went to my room to get ready for my date with Jo.

**STAILS: So, what do you guys think, did Mythoboy did alright, cool, awesome, amazing or all four? Reviews will be honored ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**STAILS: SUP, Fellow readers, heres chapter 2, of this story. :)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: BTR isn't mine, and it wasn't the original writer of this story either**

_**Logan and Kendall Sitting in a Tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G**_

_**CHAPTER 2**_

_3 Hours Later…_

_**Logan's POV**_

I'm walking up the stairs to 2J right now. The museum was so awesome! I almost forgot about Kendall, ALMOST forgot about him. As I open the door to apartment 2J I see the most horrible and heartbreaking sight that I think I will ever see. Right there on the couch were Kendall and Jo kissing. I gasped and as I did they quickly broke away from each other and turned to look at me. "I-I-I'm so sorry I-I didn't k-know I-I'll b-be in the-the bedroom." I quickly stuttered out and me on the verge of tear ran to the room that me and Kendall share. "Logan wait!" I heard as I ran into the room and slammed the door closed and collapsed on my bed the tears now coming out rapidly. WHY! I think to myself why did I have to fall for Kendall why why why why! The tears now falling faster why did I have to fall for HIM it's not like he'll ever feel the same way he's not even gay! I herd knocking at the door

"Logie open up!"

I ignore him

"Come on Logan it's me open up! What's wrong?" he asks urgently

I ignore him and the next thing I know I'm falling asleep…

_**Kendall's POV**_

I sigh as I finally stop calling for Logan to open the door. _What's wrong with him?_ I ask myself When I heard him gasp and I looked up at him I saw Jealousy and hurt in his eyes. Is it possible that he likes me? I ask myself NAH I doubt he'd ever like me he's not even gay. _Does-does he like Jo? Was he jealous of me?_ I ask myself again as I sit down on the couch. I hope I didn't hurt him. I sigh again and I lay down on the couch and I decide to make a promise to myself tomorrow I'm going to take Logan to the new science museum and I'm going to find out what's wrong with him and if he likes Jo…or me. I smile to myself thinking that my plan is fool-proof. Before I fall asleep I whisper one last thought. _I LOVE YOU LOGAN MITCHELL._

**STAILS: so, tell me what ya think. of this awesome story, from one of my fave writers. and me with my other fave writer friend are making a story for our slash community FB page. and i decided to put some bands into the story. Review if you want me to put BTR in the story that were doing.  
**


End file.
